The Universal Anime Tournament
by Wolfwood-The-Priest
Summary: !!!PLZ R&R!!!8 characters from japanese anime fight it out in a tournament to find out who will be the Universal Anime Champion.Characters include Goku(DBZ),Domon Kasshu(G Gundam),and many more. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!! New chapters will be up once a day now.
1. Opening Ceremonies

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Zoids, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, or Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the characters mentioned in this fan-fic.   
  
  
Opening Ceremonies  
  
  
Announcer: We're here today in Japan for the 1st annual "Universal Anime Tournament." There will be 8 of the finest anime characters fighting in today's tournament to find out who will be proclaimed as "The Universal Anime Champion." It looks like our first 2 participants have arrived.  
  
2 people arrive out of the entrance gate. Both of them have a deck of cards in their hand. One of them also has a chain around his neck with a miniature pyramid with an eye in the middle of it attached to the chain. The other has a big navy blue jacket that is waving in the wind. He also has a belt buckle with the inscription KC on it.  
  
Announcer: Yes, if I'm not mistaken then that must be Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Welcome gentlemen. You can go take a seat and relax in the VIP room until the other participants arrive.  
  
Yugi: Sure. We'll just go to the VIP room and hang out for a while.  
  
Announcer: Good luck in the tournament guys.  
  
Kaiba: Luck? Ha! I don't need luck to win this tournament.  
  
So Yugi and Kaiba walked into the VIP room and waited for the other members of the upcoming tournament.  
  
Just then 2 loud roars were heard by the announcer from a distance. The noise was coming from 2 mechanical combat units in the form of ligers.  
  
Announcer: That looks like a Blade Liger and the Liger Zero. That can only mean 1 thing. That Bit Cloud and Van Flyheight are here.   
  
Bit: We're here. So, where's the food?  
  
Van: Yeah. I'm starved.  
  
Announcer: It's in the VIP room over there, but aren't you guys worried about your competition?  
  
The announcer turned around looking for the 2 Zoid pilots' answer, but it seems that the were already in the VIP room stuffing there faces.   
  
The announcer then jumped as 2 loud crashes happened right behind him. So, he turned around to be looking straight up at 2 people coming out of mechanical combat units…but, these were not Zoids, they were the rugged Gundams of Neo-Japan's representative at the 13th Gundam Fight, the King of Hearts himself, Domon Kasshu and Neo-China's representative at the 13th Gundam Fight and youngest Gundam fighter ever, Sai-Saici.  
  
Announcer: Good the Gundam fighters Domon Kasshu and Sai-Saici are here.  
  
Domon: Yes, I'm ready to win this tournament with my Burning Gundam.  
  
Sai-Saici: Don't count on it bro, you may have the Burning Gundam, but me and my Dragon Gundam are pretty tough. And anyways we already know that I'm going to win anyway.  
  
Both Gundam fighters walked off to the VIP room yelling at each other about who is going to win the tournament.  
  
Announcer: Well, our last 2 fighters should be here very soon.   
  
Not a second after the announcer said those words 2 people came flying into the stadium, where they would have to compete against a master duelist, a expert Zoid pilot, a professional Gundam fighter, or perhaps even themselves.  
  
Announcer: It looks like the last 2 fighters are in fact the last 2 living full-blooded Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Kakorot, I just want you to know that you should even bother fighting today.  
  
Goku: And why is that Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Because I'm going to win this tournament with ease.  
  
Announcer: Well I guess it's time to get the brackets set up.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
1)I mentioned Kaiba's jacket waving in the wind because it is a joke about Kaiba that I use often were his jacket would be waving in the wind even if they were indoors.  
  
2)Sai-Saici is said as if you were saying sigh sigh she.  
  
3)Sai-Saici is not actually Domon's brother, he calls him bro because Domon is like a brother to Sai and he respects Domon like a brother. 


	2. The Pairings

"The Pairings"  
  
  
Announcer: Well lets get our participants out to the ring to pick their numbers.  
  
The 8 fighters walk out to the ring to pick their numbers.  
  
Announcer: The fighters will pick their numbers in alphabetical order by first name. Okay, so that means that Bit Cloud will pick 1st.  
  
Bit: Looks like I have "4."  
  
Announcer: Okay, now Domon Kasshu.  
  
Domon: "7" for me.  
  
Announcer: Lucky number 7 for Mr. Kasshu. Now Goku your up.  
  
Goku: I'm "3."  
  
Announcer: Okay that means that Goku will be fighting Bit in the 2nd match.  
  
Goku and Bit stare each other down.  
  
Announcer: Sai-Saici, its your turn.  
  
Sai-Saici: Cool. I'm "1."  
  
Announcer: That means you'll be in the first match. Now for your pick Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I have "5."  
  
Announcer: Good. Now Van Flyheight its your pick.  
  
Van: "2" for me.  
  
Announcer: Okay that means you'll be fighting Sai-Saici in the first fight. Now its your turn Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: "8" for me. Good then I can watch my competition in the first couple of matches.  
  
Announcer: That's right Vegeta. Now If I'm not mistaken Yami Yugi is up and is going to pick "6."  
  
Yugi: Yup "6" for me.  
  
Announcer: Okay then now that we have our brackets set up lets go over the matches of the 1st round. In the 1st match it will be the young Gundam pilot, Sai-Saici against the also young Zoid pilot, Van Flyheight. In the 2nd match it will be Goku vs. Bit Cloud. Then in the 3rd match we will have our 1st same anime show fight, when Seto Kaiba will go up against his arch rival Yami Yugi. Then in our final match fan-favorite Domon Kasshu will fight Vegeta. Well that's it for now. We'll let the crowd gather into this sold out arena and then we'll get this tournament started.  
  
Preview for Chapter 3: "Gundam vs. Zoid"  
  
Neo-China's Gundam fighter, Sai-Saici wil go up against Van Flyheight in a battle of who is the better mechanical combat unit, the Dragon Gundam or the Blade Liger. 


	3. Gundam vs Zoid

"Gundam vs. Zoid"  
  
  
Announcer: Okay, now that the crowd has arrived and the brakcets are set lets start the 1st match of round 1. First we have the youngest gundam pilot in the history of Gundams, Sai-Saici.  
  
Sai-Saici appears on a big TV screen by the main entrance of the arena in his Dragon Gundam.  
  
Sai-Saici: Hey everyone, I'm on TV.  
  
Announcer: Most of you may wondering why Sai-Saici is outside of the arena. Well, for Dragon Gundam and the Blade Liger to compete without physically hurting any members of the crowd we are having them fight outside of the arena. Anyway, here is Sai-Saici's opponent, Van Flyheight in his Blade Liger.  
  
Van: Come on Zeek.  
  
Zeek, Van's organoid transfers himself into the Blade Liger.  
  
Announcer: Okay. Fighters, are you ready?  
  
Van: Yup.  
  
Sai-Saici: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Announcer: Well then...ready...fight!!!  
  
Dragon Gundam charges at the Blade Liger.  
  
Sai-Saici: Are you ready for a real fight?  
  
Blade Liger then charges at Dragon Gundam.  
  
Van: Lets do it Zeek.  
  
Dragon Gundam's Dragon Fists collide with the forehead of the Blade Liger and then the two machines then have a power struggle.  
  
Sai-Saici: Come on Van I would think an expert Zoid pilot wouldn't have this much trouble with me.  
  
Van: Oh yeah? Zeek get your blades out.  
  
The Blade Liger extends his blades out and slashes at Dragon Gundams arm.  
  
Sai-Saici: Ahhh!!! My arm!!!  
  
Sai-Saici then motions pounds to the Blade Liger and Dragon Gundam pounds on the Liger into the ground.  
  
Van: Man, this guys not kidding. Come on Zeek get out from under his arm.  
  
The Blade Liger then dodged one of the pounds of the Dragon Gundam and jumped on its head.  
  
Sai-Saici: Oh no you don't.  
  
Dragon Gundam then flys up into the clouds.  
  
Van: That thing can fly too!!!  
  
Sai-Saici: Yeah and now I'll finish you off.  
  
Dragon Gundam grabs the Blade Liger from its head and crushes its mid-section and then throws him back down to Earth.  
  
Van: Zeek, noooo!!!  
  
The computer of the Blade Liger reads, "Command System Freeze" and Van is passed out in the cockpit of the Blade Liger. Just then a flash of light comes out of the Blade Liger and Zeek appears with Van in wires on the bottom of him.  
  
Announcer: And that's it. Its over the winner of this match is....Sai-Saici!!!  
  
Sai-Saici: Yeah, I knew I'd win. Hey Mr. Announcer dude...can i fix Dragon Gundam's arm.  
  
Announcer: Yes, any repairs may be made after the match is over. And good job in the match Sai-Saici.  
  
Domon Kasshu then comes out.  
  
Domon: Hey Sai-Saici...that was a great fight.  
  
Sai-Saici: Thanks bro. But let me go thank my opponent for a great match.  
  
Sai-Saici runs to the now concious Van.  
  
Sai-Saici: Hey Van, are you okay?  
  
Van: Yeah, I'll be fine, but the Blade Liger is totaled. Well I guess as long as me and buddy Zeek are okay then we'll be fine.   
  
Van then starts to walk off.  
  
Sai-Saici: Hey Van!  
  
Van: Yeah?  
  
Sai-Saici extends his hand to Van.  
  
Sai-Saici: Good fight.  
  
Van grabs Sai-Saici's hand and shakes it.  
  
Van: Yeah you too. Well, looks like I'm eliminated. Good luck in the next round.  
  
Sai-Saici: Thanks. Well I hope to see you at the next tournament.  
  
Van: Maybe. And maybe we can have a rematch too.  
  
Van walks off with Zeek.  
  
Announcer: What a great display of good sportsmanship by Sai-Saici. And now lets get ready for our next match, Goku vs. Bit Cloud.  
  
Chapter 4 Preview: Super Saiyan vs. Super Zoid  
  
Goku and Bit start there first match of the round and it seems that Bit and the Liger Zero are going to win the match, but all of a sudden Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.  
  
It looks like its all over for Bit until he also makes a transformation to the Liger Zero Jager.  
  
Who will win this battle of transformations...Goku or Bit??? 


End file.
